Only you can touch me A Jushiro Ukitake one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When the only female fighter in squad 11 is transfered to become the vice-captain of squad thirteen, will she be able to fit in to a squad where she can't fight the other members on a whim?


**Nobody but you can touch me**

**Name: Akemi Kyoraku**

**Family: She's Shunsui's little sister by one year**

**Zanpaktou: Nobody knows any details about her Zanpaktou as she doesn't release it very often as she rarely needs to.**

**Personality: she tends to be shy until she gets mad then she tends to put up a fight. She hates it when men flirt or harass her and usually ends up attacking those who do.**

**Past: She was placed in squad 11 under Kenpachi; she was one of the only other female members so she and Yachiru became very close.**

* * *

"Jushiro!" Shunsui yelled as he ran after his old friend his pink robe fluttering in the wind behind him

"Shunsui what is it?" Shunsui took a deep breath before replying

"Remember you have a new squad member today"

"Yeah, I'm meeting him today at noon" Shunsui chuckled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he smiled "_He's_ from squad eleven you know"

"Really, why was he transferred?"

"Didn't like the company" he smiled "Anyway, I'll see you later, Nanao is looking for me" he tipped his hat as he turned away heading to the eleventh division barracks.

"Kyoraku!" a yell emerged from the courtyard

"Not again" Shunsui sighed as he walked towards the sound of sword clashing

"Taichou!" A voice yelled "I'm still going to kick his ass anyway so don't try stopping me!"

"What did he do this time?"

"Ikkaku groped my arse!" he laughed

"Is that all?" he raised an eyebrow as she readied her sword swinging it at Ikkaku who had released his shikai "Aren't you going to release your Zanpaktou Kyoraku?"

"No!" she yelled as she started attacking Ikkaku again.

"Ahh Baldy got Sun-sun mad!" Yachiru cheered "Get him Sun-sun" she sat on Kenpachi's back when she heard a chuckle

"Sun-sun?"

"Ahh, Sun-sun's brother Lazy pervert arrives" she chuckled, he sighed

"Why Sun-sun?" He asked as she jumped off of Kenpachi's back

"Cause Sun-sun's hair is shiny and orange like the sun!" She cheered as she skipped closer to the fight "SUN-SUN! LAZY PERVERT'S HERE!" she looked over catching Ikkaku's Zanpaktou in her gloved hand, without leaving a scratch

"Shunsui!" she smiled as she ran over to him hugging him "What time is it? Is it nearly noon?" she looked at him as he chuckled

"Calm down Sun-sun" She punched him

"Only Yachiru can call me that!" he rubbed his jaw

"I was going to take you out for a meal before we meet your new Taichou but-"

"Sorry... I over-reacted again"

"Kyoraku!" Kenpachi yelled causing her to turn sharply

"Taichou?" she looked at him as she bowed her head

"You've gone shy again!"

"S-Sorry" she stuttered "I can't help it" he sighed

"Shunsui, You're lucky, I was close to saying no to her transfer, I wouldn't have let her go if she'd stop killing my squad" he smiled as he looked at his younger sibling she'd grown so much, she'd probably have surpassed him by the time she reached bankai. The thought made him shudder, he didn't think even a hollow deserved such a fight, based on how strong she was already.

"Come Akemi, Let's go" she nodded as she obediently followed. They headed to a restaurant which to Shunsui's convenience sold Sake "Come on have a drink" he encouraged

"Not today, I'm meeting my Taichou today"

"But you hold your liquor well" he argued as he waved the bottle in front of her

"I will not meet him, smelling like I've been in a bar!" she raised her voice "If you persist you'll regret it, I promise you" she glared at him before eating her meal

"You couldn't beat me"

"I'm level footing with Kenpachi-Taichou" he gulped as she continued eating, she looked at the clock as she took her final bite "Is that the time? We should head down" he nodded as they walked towards the thirteenth squad barracks.

"Shunsui" Jushiro sighed as Akemi shied behind him "How many times have I told you not to bring girls with you to these meetings" Akemi clenched her fist

"Jushiro, she's your new recruit"

"I thought you said Squad eleven?"

"She's the only other girl in that division" he smirked "Don't let that shy appearance fool you, she's a killer" her fist clenched even more as she resisted attacking him, "Well she's not very bright either" he smirked as she exploded

"Shunsui!" she leaped on him drawing her Zanpaktou at his neck "What the hell was that for, she's not very bright! You can't talk!" she yelled as she retained herself from punching him when she heard someone laughing slightly and she suddenly became shy as she sheathed her Zanpaktou at her waist. She jumped off of him bowing slightly "S-Sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's alright he had it coming" Jushiro smiled

"Is it hell ok Akemi!" Shunsui yelled as he brought his Zanpaktou down near her head, she raised her hand to block the attack catching the blade in her hand; it didn't even leave a scratch as she threw him to the side

"No intent" she muttered as she corrected her sleeve she smiled as she walked over to Jushiro who was stood smiling "I'm sorry about that"

"It's alright, come I'll show you around our squad" she nodded as they began walking closer towards the squad thirteen barracks "Shunsui tells me that you'll make a decent Fukutaichou"

"Shunsui did?!" she looked at him in shock as he nodded

"What is your relationship with Shunsui, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Involuntary...irritating..." he laughed slightly "I love him really" he frowned slightly as he watched her skip into the grounds "After all I'm his sister, who else is going to keep an eye on him?"

"You're his sister?!" she nodded "He never mentioned that before"

"Would you?" she questioned as she stood in front of him "I'm stronger than him, I'm a girl, oh and I'm younger than him too" she smiled "Only by one year though" she pivoted around on her foot as she walked through another gate into the courtyard when she stopped "Wow, your division is beautiful" she smiled as she looked over the flowers running her fingers over some of the petals

"Thank you, come this way please" she nodded as she obediently followed him to her new office "You'll be in here when doing your paperwork; your room is just across the hall"

"Really?!" she smiled as she skipped across the hall opening the door to her room "It's huge!" she grinned as she turned to Jushiro "I'll do my best!"

"Rest for today, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow" she nodded

"Night Taichou" she closed her door and began exploring her room before taking her book from her bag and began writing and drawing.

Jushiro headed back into his office to find Shunsui sat on his desk

"Sooo..." he smiled "How's she doing?"

"I told her to rest for today" he sat at his desk "She's interesting, I wouldn't have guessed that she was your sister" Shunsui sighed

"She's already told you that... I guess I should tell you about her then. Akemi, is very strong especially when she's angry, she doesn't fight in her shikai form, yet she's equal standing with Kenpachi" He sighed "Yet she's really shy"

"She didn't seem shy today"

"Just you wait; oh I suggest nobody flirts with her"

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see" he smiled as he jumped off of his desk and headed back to his squad

"Shunsui..." he shook his head "I don't understand you sometimes"

The next day Jushiro walked into his office to find Akemi already working "Morning Taichou" she smiled before continuing with her work

"Morning" He smiled "I said I'd introduce you today"

"Give me a second, I'm almost done" she finished writing the documents that she was filling in and sat them in the out tray "Finished" She smiled

"Shall we go then?" she nodded as she walked alongside him "Are you settling in ok?"

"Yeah, don't be afraid to ask me to do more paperwork I normally did Yachiru's work and Ikkaku's" She smiled as she looked at the sky "Your squad's so quiet"

"It's your squad too you know" she giggled "Akemi, I'm curious about why you don't release your shikai"

"I promised, did you know that when you release your Zanpaktou, it's more likely to get hurt" she placed her hand on the hilt of her Zanpaktou "I promised not to release her unless absolutely necessary. She's really good to talk to, which makes sense since she was born from my soul" she giggled "I sound stupid don't I?" he shook his head

"I understand what you're saying" he looked ahead "We're here, everyone will be eating breakfast"

"E-E-Everyone?" she stuttered he just nodded "Ukitake-Taichou, you seem really nice, so I'll apologize now"

"For what?"

"Either A – I run away, or B – I end up in a fight if someone pushes me over the line"

"Just promise you won't kill anyone"

"Deal" she smiled her hands shaking slightly "Where's Shunsui, Ikkaku hell even Kenpachi would do" she crept closer to Jushiro clinging to his sleeve "I'll apologize for that too" he chuckled

"There's nothing to be frightened of"

"She says otherwise, what's the ratio of men to women in this squad?"

"About 4:1"

"I knew it, she wins again..." she took a breath as she stepped away "The odds are better than squad eleven it was something like 78:2, it wasn't pretty" she smiled "Let's get it over with" he smiled as they walked into the squad thirteen meeting / canteen quarters.

"Everyone" Jushiro started causing everyone to look at them

"You weren't kidding when you said everyone" she whispered

"I'd like you to meet your new Fukutaichou, Akemi"

"It's n-nice to meet you all" She smiled feebly trying not to stutter

"Akemi, you should go and eat breakfast" she nodded as she slowly walked past the crowds of people Jushiro following a small distance behind, when someone grabbed her bottom, obviously he'd been drinking she turned round to see that he had stood up and was trying to grab her again

"Do you want to die?" she stated as she grabbed his wrist to prevent him from touching her again, she was about to repeat the question when she heard a familiar voice

"Sun-sun!" she looked round to have Yachiru jump into her arms "Sun-sun, Ken-Chan wants a fight"

"Already, I'm gone a day"

"He said Get Akemi because I need a fight, and she probably wants to kill someone for touching her"

"Kenpachi" she sighed "Alright, where?"

"The main arena" she nodded "Everyone come and watch Sun-sun and Ken-Chan fight!" she yelled

"Yachiru!" she scolded "Why did you do that?!"

"I want them to know how strong you are!"

"I think it would be interesting" she turned to see Jushiro

"Taichou"

"Ahh see Sun-Sun it's alright!" she nodded "Let's go, otherwise Ken-Chan will get mad"

"Fine" she moved Yachiru onto her back as she began walking towards the main arena followed by most of squad thirteen with Jushiro by her side "Kenpachi's in for hell now" she sighed

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm annoyed, first some guy gropes my backside, Kenpachi wants a fight and little Miss Yachiru here advertised it and the entire squad wants to watch... where's Shunsui when you want to beat him up"

"Ahh, Lazy pervert's already there!" Yachiru screamed

"What!" she shrieked "Who else is there?!"

"The usual"

"So squad eleven, they think this is a spectator sport"

"Does this happen often?"

"Depends how bad a mood we're in, and Squad eleven loves a good fight"

"Sun-sun we're here!" she cheered as she jumped off her back "Go make Ken-Chan happy!"

"Sure, go to your seat otherwise no candy" she nodded as she ran to her seat, she was about to go when someone grabbed her hand turning she saw Jushiro

"Be careful alright" she nodded

"As if I'd let Shunsui watch me lose, I have a reputation to keep, plus if he sees me fight Kenpachi, he might lay low for a while"

"Good luck" she smiled as she headed to the arena and Jushiro went to find Shunsui.

"Akemi!" Ikkaku yelled

"Baldy" she stated coldly

"Ouch, what unlucky guy got on your bad side this morning?"

"Some half drunk ass, who thought he could touch me, if Yachiru didn't interrupt he'd be in squad four for a long, long time" Ikkaku laughed

"Well, make sure you give Kenpachi hell, he made me do paperwork"

"Oh you mean YOUR work that I normally do?!" he cringed "Go to your seat" he nodded as he disappeared "Idiot" she placed her gloves on her hands as she walked onto the arena

"You're late" Kenpachi huffed

"Sorry, I was distracted; you always seem to know when I'm in a bad mood, and there's a guy round here in your debt" He chuckled as they unsheathed their Zanpaktou "Prepare to taste defeat"

"So you're serious?" he raised his eyebrow

"Fine" she reached into her pocket pulling out a ribbon with bells on it, she tied it around her neck like a choker "Happy?" he nodded as his grin got larger "Go!"

Jushiro and Shunsui were sat watching Akemi fighting Kenpachi, they could here two sets of bells ringing, the speed were equally matched so were their blows

"Amazing" Jushiro commented unable to take his eyes off of her "They haven't even landed a blow on each other, you never told me she was this strong"

"She's stronger, look closer; she still hasn't released her Zanpaktou"

"She doesn't need to; she told me why she doesn't release it"

"She did?!" Shunsui looked at his friend "She hasn't told anybody that"

"Really, she doesn't mind talking to me about much" Shunsui smirked as he continued watching. It had been almost three hours since the beginning of the match and only Kenpachi had been injured and she still hadn't released she jumped into the air spinning as she dived towards him stabbing the muscle on his right arm which was his fighting arm

"I win" she panted as she sheathed her Zanpaktou and offered her hand "Thanks, I feel better" she pulled him up, and placed her hand over his wound and it wasn't long until it disappeared

"Don't let it go to your head" she smiled

"Don't worry, you're still the first one I'd call for a fight"

"You brought a lot of people with you"

"Blame Yachiru, oh yeah give these to her I'm heading straight back" she handed him a small bag of candy "See you around" she waved as she headed back "I still have work to do"

"Good fight" she turned to see Jushiro walking alongside her

"Thanks" she smiled "I can't do that!" she blurted as a bright red tint covered her cheeks "sorry, she's trying to take advantage after that fight" she smiled as they walked into the office; she sat at her desk filling in the afternoon paperwork. When she'd finished she sat the papers in the out tray and everything began spinning when she fainted

"Akemi!" Jushiro yelled as he ran to her side, picking her up he cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the fourth division "Unohana"

"Jushiro... What's the matter with her?!" she ran over to them placing her hand on her forehead "Get her to a hospital bed" he nodded as he walked through the ward placing her on the bed closest to the window. As he went to stand up he found that she was gripping his sleeve he knelt by her side when Unohana came into the room "She's extremely fatigued, she's damaged several muscles in her arms and legs, and she'll need a blood transfusion" she flicked through her chart "She's a rare blood type, we'll struggle to get a match"

"I'll get her brother, that's our safest bet" she nodded as he ran towards ninth division "Shunsui!" he yelled urgently as he jumped onto the roof

"What is it Jushiro?" he asked not lifting his hat

"Akemi's in hospital she needs a blood transfusion!" Shunsui jumped up not even speaking to his friend as he ran to his sister's aid, Jushiro following soon afterwards.

Unohana began setting up the necessary equipment for the operation when Shunsui and Jushiro ran through the door, Shunsui ran to her side throwing his pink robes to the side

"We're the same blood type please hurry" she nodded as she pushed the IV into his arm and as she was about to inject the transfusion needle into her arm she stopped "What is it?"

"That's strange, when I last checked her muscles were extremely damaged and she'd lost a lot of blood but now she's ... fine" Shunsui pulled the needle from his arm and knelt by her side

"Why is that?" he looked at her face, she appeared to be resting peacefully

"I don't know, there seems to be some sort of Kido running through her, she's slowly getting better"

"Tenshi-san" she mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes "That was unfair Kenpachi" she yawned

"Akemi are you alright?" Shunsui asked "Do you have a fever?" he placed his hand on her forehead to have it slapped away

"I'm fine" she sat up "I slipped up that's all he got an attack in, how could I forget that" she sighed "I know what it was, it's these stupid bells" she reached up untying the ribbon from her neck

"Akemi, how did you heal so fast?" she stood up untying her robes revealing a white undershirt, she lifted it at the back showing a black tattoo "That's a healing Kido" she nodded as she tied her robe

"Since when did you get a tattoo?!" Shunsui yelled

"Since I lost the bet" she smiled "Why else do you think Renji's Tattoo collection is increasing?" Jushiro chuckled causing her to turn away while a red tint caressed her cheeks "shouldn't you be more worried about your division? When I say I'm fine, I'm fine" she began walking out of the door when Jushiro stopped her

"I'll walk with you; I'd hate it if you pass out again" he smiled causing her cheeks to turn a deeper crimson

"Y-You don't have to do something s-so unnecessary, I-I'm fine" she cursed under her breath as she argued with her Zanpaktou, sighing in defeat she replied "Thank you" he walked alongside her as they headed back to the thirteenth squad barracks.

"Akemi, what exactly happened to you?"

"Kenpachi cut me, right below the ribbon I had around my neck, his reiatsu tends to leak into people's bodies after an injury which is a pain in my backside" she sighed "Because my reiatsu is so different, it's nothing really"

"You worried me" she looked at him while he looked up at the sky

"I-I worried Y-you?!" she stuttered, he nodded causing her to blush a deep scarlet "S-sorry"

"It's alright" she turned away as he looked at her "are you alright your face is rather red"

"I-I'm just w-warm..." she stuttered as her voice quietened tremendously. They walked into the office when she picked up a large pile of work

"You can leave it you know" she shook her head as she sat down

"If I don't do it now, it'll pile up meaning more later, plus some of it needs checking as soon as possible as some of it is really important" she smiled as she scribbled away, he watched with awe as the sun gently illuminated her face. After an hour Shunsui entered the office sitting on her desk

"Akemi, are you coming for a drink with us?" she sighed

"Sure, why not" she shrugged

"Jushiro, maybe we could have that drinking contest we've been postponing"

"But that involves a lot of the other drinkers..."

"Exactly! So let's go they're already waiting"

"Shunsui you idiot!"She yelled as he jumped off of her desk

"Come on Sun-sun you can't keep everyone waiting" he ran down the corridor depriving her of any chance of throwing anything at him.

"So you drink with Shunsui a lot?" she asked as she walked beside him

"On occasions, not heavy-scale drinking like this though, Shunsui only holds these things because he's undefeated"

"Really?" she rolled her eyes as sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

"Akemi!" A familiar voice yelled

"Baldy!" she replied as she blocked a punch "Slow, predictable and well bald" she grinned as she watched him flare up "Just kidding"

"Anyway why are you here?" he growled

"Drinking competition" she skipped ahead to find Shunsui, Ikkaku sighed

"What a woman"

"Huh?" Jushiro sighed "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" he chuckled "she's like a perfect woman, she can fight, drink, cook, and work, clean, everything, and she looks like an angel, sounds like one too. Problem is every guy in our division is after her, but none of them can touch her. But I'm going to do it first, she'll be mine. But now I'd give it a week before every man in your division is after her" he sighed "Maybe I could use this drinking contest to an advantage"

"No, you won't" Jushiro interrupted "She has a right to choose who she wants to date"

"So you're interested too?" he looked to the left

"No..." he paused "she's my Fukutaichou; I have to look after her"

"Whatever" Ikkaku walked over to Shunsui whispering something in his ear before taking his seat around the large wooden table

"Everyone, I've just been asked to provide a prize to today's winner, whoever wins gets to take Akemi on a date, or choose her date for her" She twitched

"Screw it, I'll beat you all anyway" she hissed under her breath. After an hour there was only four people left, Akemi, Shunsui, Ikkaku and Jushiro people were stood cheering for their favourite when Shunsui and Ikkaku fell over leaving only Akemi and Jushiro, "I suggest you stop, you already feel tipsy. I'm not even dizzy" he shook his head

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"You'll hurt yourself..." she sighed "Fine, I forfeit, Ukitake-Taichou wins" She stood up flinging his arm over her shoulder "You probably won't remember anyways" she carried him out of the building back to their division while he seemed to be asleep "Why did you do that?"

"To protect you" he buried his face into her shoulder causing her to blush, but frown at the same time, as she looked up at the sky

"So that's it, I can protect myself you know"

"I know that, but still I-" he stopped as she entered his bedroom; he was too honourable a man to take advantage of her, even when he was drunk. She laid him on his bed placing a blanket over him

"Night Taichou" she closed the door and went to do some more paperwork.

The next morning Jushiro woke up without a single memory of the night before, entering his office he found Akemi asleep at her desk, smiling he took off his robe placing it on her shoulders when he looked at her he frowned she'd been crying her eyes out all night, teardrops still visible on the wooden desk,

"Morning Jushiro" Shunsui smiled as he walked through the door, only to be beckoned out "what's the matter?"

"Akemi's sleeping, from what I can tell she's been crying all night"

"That's your fault you know"

"How?!"

"Don't you remember?" he shook his head "Yesterday you won the drinking competition and the chance to take Akemi on a date"

"Wait she's upset about that?" he sighed looking upset

"No, she let you win, she could've had a lot more to drink, she didn't want you feeling ill, so she forfeit. She's upset because of what you said on the way home. That the only reason you did it was to protect her, not because you had any feelings for her" he looked through the door to see her sleeping figure

"But I do, Shunsui. I love her" Shunsui smiled as he placed his hand on Jushiro's shoulder

"Jushiro, you're one of the only people I trust enough to take care of her, if she wants you in her life then you have my permission"

"Shunsui..."

"She likes picnic's at night" he smiled as he walked away

"Was that Shunsui?" he looked over to see Akemi rubbing her eyes

"Yeah" he smiled "Are you feeling better?" she nodded "Good, about this date, I'll pick you up at nine" she nodded

"Here's your robe back" she forced a smile as she handed it to him,

"It's a Sunday there's no paperwork" she nodded

"I'm going to go shower, is there anything specific you want me to wear?"

"Wear what you like" he smiled "You'll look beautiful anyway" she walked into her room, and climbed into the shower

"He likes you"

"He doesn't"

"Just because you were sleeping doesn't mean I was"

"Fine, amuse me" she sighed

"Well, Jushiro"

"Call him Ukitake"

"Fine... Ukitake told Shunsui that he loved you, and Shunsui gave him permission" she turned to look at her Zanpaktou's spirit who was leaning against the door, her wings folded neatly at her back as her long silver hair tumbled down her back

"Liar"

"Since when do angels lie?"

"Since he's a captain and I'm just nobody"

"You're not a nobody, you are you"

"But I'm not good enough"

"That's a lie and you know it, I promise you he likes you"

"But..."

"You'll see tonight"

"It'll probably be to some restaurant"

"I think it'll be a picnic"

"Of course, next you'll be saying that soul society will be attacked by hollows"

"Stranger things have happened"

"Yeah right" she turned off the water as a towel was thrown at her "Thanks"

"Just listen to me for once"

"I usually listen to you" she dried her hair before pulling on her uniform

"Listen to me now, he's the one you've been searching for, trust me"

"Fine, I'll go already sheesh. Just don't try taking over me again" she nodded before disappearing, Akemi headed back to the office to do her work, and Jushiro was nowhere to be seen. As the day changed to night she changed into a knee length red dress with matching red heels "I dressed up so don't complain"

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"Ok so I was a little bit, be a bit flirty"

"No"

"Please"

"No" there was a knock at her door, "Coming" she walked to the door opening it to see Jushiro who looked smart in his formal Kimono

"You look beautiful"

"See he said beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled trying to ignore her Zanpaktou "Shall we go?"

"Let's" he offered his arm which she shyly took. She walked with him until they reached a small cliff which overlooked most of soul society, looking around she noticed the set up which was of a picnic with candles and champagne.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to" he smiled as they sat down

"It's really beautiful" she smiled as she looked at the moon "I feel like I'm on top of the world" he smiled as he watched her eating, thinking whether or not to tell her about his feelings, and whether she'd return those feelings. They ate and drank some champagne when a sickening howl echoed through soul society

"They're here"

"Hollow!" she jumped up "Why didn't you tell me Tenshi?"

"You wouldn't believe me, the leader is due east, take Ukitake with you"

"Ukitake-Taichou, follow me please" he nodded as they headed east

"Akemi I can't sense anything here"

"Take a right"

"He's here" she stopped in front of a large arrancar

"Oh, you found me already? Impressive"

"Who are you?"

"Haliel, Francais" he turned to reveal a number on the back of his neck "Espada zero"

"Zero?"

"My guess he's elite, a super Espada" Tenshi sighed "Release me Akemi"

"Are you sure?" she nodded as Akemi drew her Zanpaktou "Shugotenshi" (guardian angel) her Zanpaktou split in two both blades a pure white joined together by a chain of black feathers "Release" she took her stance as did Jushiro

"Oh so the soul reapers want to play?" he smirked "so be it" The battle raged for a while, Jushiro fell back injured while Akemi pressed on "You're pretty strong, for a shinigami. Aizen would be interested in you"

"Screw Aizen!" you yelled glancing over to Jushiro who was tending to his wound

"Oh, so that's your weakness" he flash stepped towards Jushiro swinging his sword down when she jumped in front of the attack causing a large cut down her left arm, "So you don't fear death" she looked up and murmured "Chara shugotenshi" (forgive a debt guardian angel) and her reiatsu exploded as her eyes turned white, her Zanpaktou turned to dust which formed a pair of wings on her back, stretching them to her side she whispered "Bankai" her hair flew around her as she raised her hand forming a sphere of light "Angel who watches over us, forgive this soul as he crosses over to your dominion. And forgive his debt of blood" she lowered her hand "Blessed light" the orb expanded turning the hollow into dust. Deactivating her bankai she turned to Jushiro placing a hand on his wounds she slowly healed them, when she was done she began crying "Sorry... I... because of me you got hurt" she cried into her hands when she felt a hand on her chin

"It was my fault" he leaned closer, his lips hovered above hers "I couldn't let my angel get hurt" she closed the gap kissing him; his arms held her waist while she slipped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. As they pulled away for air she smiled

"So I'm your angel?" he nodded as he lifted his hand to her cheek "My angel" he kissed her again before heading back to their division.

"Jushiro!" Shunsui yelled "Akemi!"

"What Shunsui?" he turned to see them both coming out of Jushiro's room "Well I was going to ask if you were alright, but you look better than fine" she blushed holding Jushiro's sleeve tighter

"Sun-sun"

"Yachiru?" she let go of Jushiro to catch the flying pink haired shinigami "What is it?"

"You went on a date with Uki-san?"

"Yeah"

"Ooooh, Ken-Chan said that you were getting married!" She laughed as the ring glinted in the light

"Did he really?"

"Oh and he said he wants a fight"

"Tell him, I'm not in the mood" she nodded as she ran back to her division

"Marriage huh?" Shunsui smirked as Jushiro wrapped his arms around her waist

"After all, do you know how many people are after her?" she laughed

"Only you" she smiled as he kissed her head "Shunsui, please leave"

"Touchy. Did I interrupt?"

"No. I just want some time with my fiancé"

"Fine but you're coming for a drink later"

"Just the three of us this time" he nodded

"Bye love birds" he turned as he walked "Finally you're happy Akemi" They headed back into the office to do their work. She sat on his lap while she worked kissing his cheek she smiled

"I never did thank you for the date"

"This is thanks enough" he kissed her lips as she felt her world melt.

"I love you"

"I love you too, angel" she blushed

"Shut up" she kissed him again she never could get enough of his taste.


End file.
